Just Human
by Merlyn
Summary: [Completed] Story 1 Before the Board We Stand. Snape has a secret that could cost him his job. Story 2 Trouble in the Staff Room. Snape needs to tell the staff, but how will they take it? WARNING homophobia, racism, and some strong language.
1. Before the Board We Stand - Introduction

Story One

Before the Board We Stand

To my beloved reader, 

We are all different in different ways. Some of us are straight, some of us are gay, some of us are coloured, some of us are aren't, some of us worship a God, some of us don't. It makes no difference though, we are all people, are all flesh and blood. No one has the right to treat anyone else differently, and no one should tolerate being treated differently. 

As Doug Wright put into the mouth of the Marquis de Sade, and which applies to us all. "We eat, we shit, we fuck, we kill, we die." The author 


	2. Before the Board We Stand - Chapter One

Before the Board we Stand

Chapter One

"Albus." Cornelius Fudge said walking into Albus Dumbledore's office, only a week before the new term started.   
"Cornelius." Dumbledore replied smiling and shaking Fudge's outstretched hand. "Sit down! Sit down! This is a pleasure, and what can I do for you?"   
"It's about the Budget."   
"Oh." Dumbledore replied slightly confused.   
"As you probably know we have to cut back on the school budget this year." Dumbledore nodded in agreement, it wasn't just the Muggle government that faced financial problems, it was the Magic Government as well. "We can't find any area to cut back the budget to."   
"And you want me to suggest an area?" Dumbledore suggested.   
"No," Fudge seemed apprehensive about telling Dumbledore this next part. "We, the school governors, have decided to lay off a member of your staff."   
"What!? You can't lay off a member of my staff!" Dumbledore was shocked, it was his job to appoint and sack staff members not the governors.   
"I'm afraid we can, the staff member must be told by you."   
"Who is it?"   
"Severus Snape." Dumbledore gasped.   
"In this kind of case you normally give an older member of staff early retirement, not sack a young, in fact the youngest, member of staff!"   
"I know, but the mans record is against him." Fudge defended.   
"He hasn't any black marks on his record." Something was going on.   
"Yes well…" Fudge began to sweat and shuffle nervously. "Circumstances being what they are…I mean we had to let someone go…and…and…and…Snape was the boards decision."   
"What's the real reason?"   
"Haven't I just explained?" Fudge asked irritably.   
"No, not the exact reason."   
"Well, I am afraid I can't let you into that, good day to you, and I am sure that you will tell him as soon as you get chance?"   
"Yes." Dumbledore replied miserably, "Goodbye." Fudge left the office, closing the door softly behind him.   
He had never sacked anyone before, he had hoped he would never have to. This was the Boards decision, not his.   
Slowly he took up his quill and wrote to Severus Snape. 

* * *

"What?" Snape gasped and sat down heavily in the chair.   
"That's exactly what I said," Dumbledore agreed.   
"No, I mean, why me?"   
"That I don't know. They say your records against you, but you and I both know that's not true."   
"There must be some reason."   
"Indeed, would you perhaps know of any reasons why you should be sacked?"   
"No…unless…no that can't be it." Snape stammered slightly   
"Can't be what?"   
"I've only told Minerva McGonagall, so be that."   
"Told Minerva what?" Dumbledore's patience was being put to the test.   
"That…I'm…" Snape couldn't say it.   
"Your what?"   
"Gay." There, he finally said it. Dumbledore stared in amazement.   
"Severus Snape! Of all the people! Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I was afraid, because of many of our kinds attitude towards sexuality you'd sack me." To his astonishment   
Dumbledore smiled and gave a small chuckle.   
"No, nothing of the sort. I hold no prejudice against people's choice of lifestyle, no matter how absurd. How would the governors know?"   
"I don't know, only McGonagall knows and she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. You know she never goes back on her word."   
"So you think someone else has found out and informed the governors?" Dumbledore was curious, which cold hearted individual on the staff; his staff would be prejudice enough to inform the governors about a certain member of staffs' lifestyle.   
"Yes." Snape replied sadly. "Now the governors want to sack me because my choice is something they hold very strong displeasure to." Although Severus hardly ever showed any emotion it was clear from the thickness of his Welch accent that he was upset and perhaps a little scared.   
"Well, we can't be sure. I'll write to Fudge putting my thought to him and seeing what he says. For now I suggest you go back to Wales and enjoy the rest of your holiday."   
"Thank you." Snape stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand.   
"I'll do everything in my power to get you justice."   
"Goodbye." Snape called as he left the office. 


	3. Before the Board We Stand - Chapter Two

Before the Board we Stand

Chapter Two

"Fudge, tell me the reason why you wish to sack Severus Snape." Dumbledore demanded. Fudge just stood nervously in front of him.   
"Certain aspects of his character do not…" Fudge began.   
"The real reason."   
"His sexuality. There is a problem with all the kids about, the governors are worried that…"   
"Severus would never stoop that low. You must be very sick minded if you believe he would seduce an innocent pupil."   
"Albus, there are other reasons, but that is one of the main ones." Fudge finally managed a sentence without Dumbledore interrupting.   
"For example."   
"We shall discuss that further with the man concerned."   
"Is there any chance that Severus could get his job back?" Fudge looked generally miffed now.   
"He would have to take the matter to court, declare his sexuality and let a jury decided whether he should be allowed to continue in his job."   
"When do you wish to discuss this?" Dumbledore asked.   
"Next week."   
"Next week! The new term starts that week!"   
"I realise. Severus Snape is suspended, without pay until that date. Members past and present of the governors have been called to make a decision. I suggest you advise Snape to get a lawyer."   
"He doesn't need a lawyer, he has got me." Dumbledore replied coldly. "I've defended him once, I can defend him again. Good evening." Dumbledore held the door open for Fudge to leave.   
"Well, good day Albus." Fudge picked up his purple bowler hat and hurried from the room. 

* * *

_One Week Later at the Start of Term Banquet_

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to yet another year of hard work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I ask all prefects to make sure that the young first years be looked after properly.   
"Now, the more sharp eyed among you will notice that we are missing our Potions master. No, he has not been sacked but is ill. He should be joining us if his health improves. Now! Let us all sing the school song! Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go!" The entire school bellowed the words to the school song, each at his or her own pace. 

* * *

_Later that afternoon, at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters_

"Severus, will you please relax!" Dumbledore grabbed the arm of the nervous young man in a desperate attempt to stop him pacing the floor.   
"I can't help it. I'm really nervous." Snape was ringing his hands together.   
"Please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy and your going to wear the carpet out." For the first time, that afternoon Snape smiled.   
"Sorry." He apologised meekly. 


	4. Before the Board We Stand - Chapter Thre...

Before the Board we Stand

Chapter Three

Severus Snape stood before the long table of governors. Beads of sweat formed on his brow, his glasses slipped slightly down his nose. He was sweating with nerves.   
"Professor Snape, do you know the reasons why you have been called before this Board?" The head of the school governors, Oscar Crabbe, began. Oscar Crabbe had taken over when Lucious Malfoy had been sacked, but at this moment, Lucious Malfoy was sat at the far end of the table wearing a peculiar smile.   
"Yes, sir." Snape replied feebly.   
"Good, then we shall proceed with this hearing. Severus Snape, you have been teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for approximately how long?"   
"Twelve years."   
"How old are you now?"   
"Thirty-five."   
"So for the twelve years you have been teaching Potions, why have you never informed anyone about your sexuality?"   
"For nine years I have been denying to myself who I truly am. When I was married, I wasn't comfortable; I have never been comfortable with women. It's only this year that I have allowed myself to be who I am. I didn't inform Professor Dumbledore because I was afraid I would lose my job."   
"Are you involved with anyone?" Crabbe looked straight into Snape's eyes. Their eyes met, blue to black, cold to cold.   
"Not anymore." Snape removed his gaze from Crabbe's eyes.   
"What happened?"   
"We split up,"   
"Did this relationship affect your work?"   
"He was more cheerful and relaxed around his students. He soon became a favourite teacher." Dumbledore answered, speaking for the first time since they entered the chamber.   
"I see. Did you confide in anyone?"   
"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Snape replied, trying in vane not to look into those hypnotic eyes.   
"Ah, yes. The female teacher you had a brief relationship with. That brings us onto another matter on our agenda." Crabbe shuffled his papers. Looking for another piece of evidence, no doubt, Snape thought bitterly to himself. "Two years ago you and Minerva McGonagall began a relationship with each other. The following year you were told by the Minister of Magic." Snape looked in Fudge's direction "to break off your relationship. Which you did, did you not?"   
"That is correct."   
"So you were guilty of breaking school guidelines?"   
"Yes." Snape looked at his feet; he could not look into the cold eyes of the school board.   
"The punishment for that is transferral, and yet as it was your first violation of the guidelines you were given a choice. How do you treat your classes?" Snape looked up but did not answer. "Professor Snape."   
"I treat them as they should be treated." He replied cautiously.   
"By rewarding the Slytherins for their insolence and punishing every other class who works there hardest?" That was not a question. "You give the Slytherins an easy ride through your class, hardly any of them are worthy of a passing mark and those classes who deserve all the glory are punished and given a hard time." No wonder Lucious Malfoy was looking so smug, but Snape had other plans.   
"I am lenient on the Slytherins out of fear."   
"Fear of what?" an old wrinkled man asked.   
"Of my job. Ever since I started work at Hogwarts, ever since Voldemort was defeated." Some members of the board cringed to hear that name. "Lucious Malfoy has sent me a letter, blackmailing me into being nice to the Slytherins." Malfoy's smile was gone.   
"This man has been telling lies all his life, how can you possibly believe him now?" Malfoy demanded coldly. Dumbledore and Snape both looked at each other, they both sensed triumph. 


	5. Before the Board We Stand - Chapter Four

Before the Board we Stand

Chapter Four

"What lies would those be?" Crabbe asked. Snape was finding it hard to believe that once Oscar Crabbe and Lucious Malfoy had been the best of friends; it seemed since Michael Goyle had dies two years previously Crabbe had become more powerful and not as supportive of the Malfoys.   
"His alliance with Voldemort, his status as an informer…."   
"He was cleared of those as you well know." Crabbe replied coldly. "Now, if you have nothing relevant to say please be quite." Malfoy looked dumbstruck at his once friend, but sat down quietly. "What exactly do those say?"   
"They basically say that if I am not lenient and pass every Slytherin the entire Magical Community will hear about my secrets." Snape answered.   
"Your sexuality?"   
"I don't know what he meant, no one but Minerva McGonagall knew of my choice until today that is."   
"You have other secrets?"   
"Only personal ones."   
"Can you tell us you medical history?" Dr. Jonathan Parkinson, Pansy Parkinsons father asked.   
"I don't see the point in discussing Severus' medical history at this hearing." Dumbledore again began. "Unless you are about to commit an act which defies our law."   
"We would not dismiss Professor Snape on medical grounds. However all the other items we have discussed are aiding his dismissal." Crabbe replied.   
"It is not against the law to be homosexual!" Snape lost his temper. "You just want to dismiss me because you're afraid that I might commit a vulgar act on a child."   
"That is not the case, there are many parents of pupils at the school who would not wish their child taught by a homosexual."   
"That is wrong! Many of the students have Muggle parentage! Homosexuality is accepted in their world, so why not ours! Muggle Law states that someone cannot be sacked from his or her job on sexuality grounds, so why do we have to be different!"   
"Professor Snape, the key word in your little speech was 'Muggle Law' we are not going by 'Muggle Law' we are conducting this using Wizard Law, there is a considerable difference."   
"The key word in your speech was 'Wizard Law' there is no law against Homosexuality, you lot are just Homophobic." Snape stared at Dumbledore, as did the rest of the board.   
"This meeting is adjourned until this evening then was shall inform you of our verdict." Crabbe gathered up his notes and one by one, the board left the room. Once the room was empty, Dumbledore turned to Snape.   
"Whatever the board's decision I want you know that you can always talk to me." He put his hand on the young mans shoulder.   
"Thank you." Snape replied. "I'll see you this evening."   
"Don't get drunk!"   
"I won't, anyway you've forgotten something."   
"Your teetotal." Dumbledore smiled at his own forgetfulness. He stood and watched as Snape walked from the room, his hands in his trouser pockets. "I do hope that the board make the right decision."   



	6. Before the Board We Stand - Chapter Five

Before the Board we Stand

Chapter Five

Albus Dumbledore pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron, he scanned the room with his brilliant blue eyes until he spotted the young man staring at a half full glass of Butterbeer.   
"Severus." Dumbledore sat down next to Snape.   
"Headmaster." Snape replied. "Something's been bothering me."   
"Me too."   
"Who told the governors about me?" Dumbledore looked into Snape's black eyes and shook his head sadly.   
"Alas, I do not know. Who ever it was must be a cold hearted individual, someone who is not worthy to be on my staff."   
"Who would want to?"   
"Shall we explore the possibilities?" Snape nodded. "It is obviously someone you offended in some way. Professor Flitwick?"   
"No,"   
"Professor Sprout?"   
"No."   
"Professor McGonagall?"   
"No."   
"Professor Binns?"   
"No."   
"Can you please say another word besides 'no'?"   
"No, I mean yes." They both laughed.   
"Professor Sinsitra?"   
"Not that I know of."   
After nearly half an hour of going through every member of the staff, they could find no one that would want to report Snape to the governors.   
"Unless…" Snape began   
"Unless who?" Dumbledore interrupted.   
"Could we find out if the governors were told anonymously?"   
"Possibly. Why?"   
"Well, Sirius Black is still on the run and he…."   
"Knew about your sexuality?"   
"Yes." Snape went slightly red.   
"We shall ask this evening. In the mean time I need to get some work done, I shall meet you back here at a quarter past six."   
"See you then." With that, Dumbledore vanished. Severus Snape went back to staring into his half full glass of Butterbeer. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the school governors are deciding what to do.

"I think we ought to sack him." Oscar Crabbe said. "There aren't going to be many people who want a homosexual teaching their kids."   
"And his attitude towards the other houses is appalling!" Joshua Zabini added.   
"We can't dismiss him on medical grounds."   
"I agree, he could take us to a tribunal if we do that." Dr. Parkinson replied.   
"What about his relationship with Minerva McGonagall?" Albert Jordan suggested.   
"McGonagall is the deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor, a renowned professor of Transfiguration and one of the seven known Animagi this century! They both deserve to be sacked for that!" Cornelius Fudge shouted down the table.   
"Yes, well only one member of the Hogwarts Staffs job is under scrutiny at the moment." Crabbe reminded.   
"Snape is highly qualified though." Said a mysterious voice from a dark corner of the room; the board stared into the corner the voice had come from. A ghost of a tall, thin man, with short black hair, a hooked nose and glasses.   
"You would speak up for him wouldn't you." Lucious Malfoy said under his breath.   
"Malfoy, you are not worth the galleons you hold in your Gringotts account." The ghost retaliated irritably.   
"What are you doing here?" Crabbe challenged.   
"All the members of the board we called, past and present. I believe that invitation included dead members of the board as well." Crabbe shrunk back in his chair. "Sorry I'm late." The ghost gave an evil smile and stepped out of the shadows.   



	7. Before the Board We Stand - Chapter Six

Before the Board we Stand

Chapter Six

The Board sat transfixed staring at the ghost.   
"Why do you all look so terrified? Have I ever done you any harm?" The ghost had a distinct Welsh accent.   
"Adriaen Snape, I must ask you not to speak for the accused." Crabbe stammered slowly.   
"Why not? Because he's my son?"   
"Y…Ye…Yes."   
"You ought to see a doctor about that stammer. What is the evidence for my son's dismissal?" The Board looked blankly back at him. "You have no evidence, other than someone's word against his."   
"We have is own word!"   
"About his sexuality? Yes, but I have to agree with him you can't sack him based on prejudice, you may as well sack him on his nationality."   
"He's right." Dr Parkinson agreed. "We can't dismiss him on sexuality grounds."   
"Or medical." Fudge added.   
"What about his relationship with Minerva McGonagall?" Lucious Malfoy demanded, determined to get something out of this hearing.   
"I had a relationship with her too, and none of you sacked me." Adriaen Snape reminded him.   
"That is true. There would have to be a separate inquiry regarding that incident and as both of them complied with the school rules and broke their relationship off, I think we may as well leave that matter to rest." Crabbe moved a piece of paper from the top of his pile to the bottom.   
"What about the way he treats his pupils!?" Malfoy screamed at Crabbe.   
"It has been proved that, that is entirely provoked. We could just as easily investigate you for more than one offence committed."   
"Good." Snape rubbed his hands together. "Any other reasons for sacking my son?" The Board held back any comments. "I see. I think it is time you made your vote, which I shall refrain, from joining. Mr Crabbe, I believe they are yours."   
"Right, thank you. Those in favour of sacking Professor Severus Snape from said position raise your hand." Lucas Malfoy and Joshua Zabini raised their hands. "Against?" The rest of the board put their hands up. "The board move in favour of allowing Severus Snape to continue teaching." 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the Leaky Cauldron and looked around for his young friend, whom he soon spotted on his own with the same glass of Butterbeer Dumbledore had left him with.   
"Severus." He asked gently. Snape looked up; his eyes were red from crying. "Have you been crying?"   
"No." Snape lied. "Hay fever."   
"You know, you're not a very good liar." Dumbledore smiled kindly at his young pupil he sat down. "Whatever the Board's decision we at Hogwarts will always respect you."   
"Thank you." A little blue note appeared hovering mid-air in front of them. Dumbledore took it and read it.   
"We are requested for the verdict." He saw the fear return in Snape's eyes. "Don't be scared." 

* * *

"We, the school governors, have ruled in favour of allowing Severus Snape to continue working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. This hearing is over."   
Dumbledore gave Severus a hug; Severus just stood rooted to the spot in shock.   
"I thought you wanted to win." Dumbledore chuckled slightly.   
"I did, I mean do." It was obvious that Severus was in shock. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, Severus never displayed any emotion if he could help it, but he would bet his right knee on it that he was just waiting to recover before he celebrated.   
"Gay scum." Malfoy muttered as he walked past, instantly the atmosphere changed from celebratory to pure evil. Severuslunged at Malfoy, knocking him to the ground. The more able members of the board tried to pull Severus off Malfoy, as he was in danger of being arrested.   
It took just over a minute of frantic scuffling to pull the two men apart. Snape's nose was bleeding, and Malfoy had a black eye and a busted lip. Crabbe and Parkinson held the struggling Snape back, whilst Malfoy pulled himself up and dusted himself down. With one venomous look at Snape, he shot from the room, his robes billowing behind him.   
"Severus, you really ought to learn to control your temper." Dumbledore scolded.   
"I'm sorry, but he provoked me." Snape replied shakily.   
"It's alright Professor Snape, if Malfoy takes any action we'll defend you." Crabbe said letting go of Snape's arm.   
"Yeah, he had no right to say what he did.." Parkinson patted Snape on the shoulder.   
"Come on you." Dumbledore clipped Snape round the ear and led him out the room. Sometimes Dumbledore felt that he was more like an ageing father to his staff rather than a mentor. Some of his staff members could be worse than the kids. 


	8. Trouble in the Staffroom - Introduction

Story Two

Trouble in the Staff Room

To my beloved reader, 

There are many hurdles we must overcome to be accepted. As you have seen, Severus Snape has overcome one hurdle, but now he must face the hardest task of them all; informing the people he works with.

As Doug Wright put into the mouth of the Marquis de Sade, and which applies to us all. "We eat, we shit, we fuck, we kill, we die." 

The author 


	9. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter One

Trouble in the Staff Room  
Chapter One: Decisions

I need to tell them Snape thought as he hid behind the paper. It was only six months after the trouble he had, had with the Board of Governors, and he had to, noneeded to tell them.  
Think calmly he said to himself. How could I tell them? How will they react? What would happen? Oh god why did this have to happen? He shook his head, there was no way he could pluck up enough courage to tell them, how could he? And how would he say it? Just suddenly, say 'hey guess what I'm gay!' he was in a mess, a muddle how did he allow himself to get into this mess?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked over to the young staff member. He didn't know what he must be feeling right now, but, oh it was no use. He could not and would not make Severus Snape 'come out' it was up to him and him alone.  
The Board had said he had no choice but to 'come out' thankfully they had said that he was to 'come out' when he was ready though and in his own time.  
Severus will never be ready to tell them Dumbledore thought bitterly. He cleared his throat. "Severus, could I please see you in my office?"  
"Sure." Snape replied standing up, glad to get away from the smoke filled staff room.

* * *

"My father knows something about Snape, but he won't tell me." Malfoy said for over the sixteenth time that afternoon. Crabbe had a burning desire to tell Malfoy what it was that his father wouldn't tell him, but Crabbe's loyalties were to his house master and his father not his friends.  
"Does it matter?" Crabbe replied gruffly.  
"Of course it does Crabbe!" Malfoy said this as though it was a preposterous idea that his own father should keep a valuable piece of information from him. He slammed the Potion textbook down on the wooden bench. "It's no bloody good! I can't concentrate!" Malfoy stalked off in the direction of the dormitory, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to endure a nice game of Gobstones.

* * *

Snape sat nervously in front of Professor Dumbledores grand desk. The old wizard looked kindly down upon the young man and spoke, breaking the silence that had filled these rooms for over five minutes.  
"Severus." He spoke softly. "You know why I wish to speak to you?"  
"Yes sir," Snape replied  
"And you are going to give me an honest answer?"  
"As honestly as I can sir."  
"Stop calling me sir."  
"Sorry sirI mean professor." Snape looked glumly at his shoes. Dumbledore shook his head.  
"I don't know Severus. One month you are your normal self and the next, well, you are reduced to a cowering wreck." He surveyed Snape through his half moon spectacles. "Do you feel ready to 'come out' I believe the term is."  
"I feel ready, butI'm scared about it."  
"I understand, well to an extent anyway. What makes you scared?"  
"I don't know what the reaction is going to be. You saw what happened when the Board found out about me, this world is very homophobic I'm just scared about how, well how the others will accept me." Snape could feel the emotions inside him, creeping around his mind and body like ants.  
"Yes I can see why you are afraid. Severus, remember that this world is becoming more and more tolerable of things that are different." Dumbledore replied; he wanted to put his young friends' mind at ease.  
"I suppose so." Snape replied. "I really don't know how or when to tell them."  
"How about you wait out the term, as this is the last term until the summer holidays? You can tell them then, it would be a perfect time. They could get used to the idea over the summer hols."  
Snape thought this over for a few moments before answering.  
"Very well." Dumbledore smiled.  
"Good, lets hope that we don't have any objections to you at all."

* * *

Over the next few months, weeks, days, minutes and hours Severus Snape sat thinking about how he was going to tell his fellow colleagues about his sexuality. Minutes ticked by and still he could come up with no good of easy reason to tell them about it. True they had a right to know, but did they need to know?  
Shut up! He told himself for over the seventh time that evening. I am going to tell them! They need to know and no egoistic man or woman is going to stop me from being who I am he was determined in what he told himself, but always there was a tiny little voice in the back of his mind but who are you? It said repeatedly stinging his thoughts and poisoning his dreams.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was dreaming. She was flying on a magic carpet, over a mystical land full of wonderful creatures that she had never dreamed of seeing. In her dream muggles, squibs, pure and half bloods all got on well with each other. A sharp tapping noise entered her dream and she felt herself slipping away, away from it all.  
She woke up quite suddenly, listening intently in the darkness. Then she realised what the tapping noise was; it was someone tapping on her chamber door. She was severely tempted to quote Edgar Allan Poe, but managed to refrain from doing so.  
"Who is it?" she called sleepily.  
"Me, Severus." A voice answered.  
"Sev, it's 3 am in the bloody morning! What do you want?" McGonagall answered  
"I need to talk, can I come in?"  
"I don't see why not." She was now awake and it wouldn't harm her in the least to hear what he had knocked her up for. Snape walked into the room; he was pale and look as though he hadn't slept in days. His grey night-shirt hung more loosely around him and he looked almost to small to be allowed in his checked cotton dressing gown. He looked ill.  
"You know about well" he struggled to find any words.  
"Your sexuality?" McGonagall offered.  
"YesI need towell that is I have decidedwell not really decided"  
"To tell the staff?" McGonagall saw where the nervous young Welsh man was driving to.  
"Yes."  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"I don't know how or if I should tell them." He replied gloomily.  
"You should tell them, Sev. They have a right to know about you, it's not a secret you can hide from, you need to confront it to make yourself feel relaxed about it. How, well I believe that is really up to you."  
"Thanks." He simply said. "At least I know I will have two people who will support me."  
"Hey, Sev I am sure that there will be more members of staff that are willing to treat you the same as they have always treated you."  
"Sure."  
"Sev it's too early in the morning for bad feelings." She smiled. "Don't be such a pessimist." This time Snape smiled.  
"I'll try to be an optimist then."  
"Sev if you were optimistic about something then I think people would start panicking. Believe me, the way you have been acting over the last month, well it's odd, it's not how you normally act or anything."  
"Sorry, I've had a lot to think about."  
"I can understand. Good night Sev."  
"Night Professor." Snape turned slowly to walk from her chamber. "Thank you." He said softly

* * *

He lay on his bed, that night he had made up his mind. He had decided to go ahead and tell the staff. He smiled softly, he wasn't optimistic about it all, but yet he had a feeling that could only be described as a fuzzy feeling. Thing were beginning to get slowly better. 


	10. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Two

Trouble in the Staff Room  
Chapter Two: Coming Out

It was the last day of term.  
Harry Potter had saved the day from Lord Voldemort yet again and the entire school was in awe. Severus had been acting odd all year, as noted by the pupils and many of his staff.  
He hadn't been nasty, just vacant and expressionless. People had begun to worry; maybe Voldemort had taken over him! Maybe, just maybe Professor Dumbledore had made him to change the way he treated people.  
"Hope Snape's like this next year." Harry said tucking into the end of term banquet.  
"Yeah." His friend Ron Weasley agreed.  
"What do you think Herm?" Hermione was sitting staring at an empty plate. "Herm?"  
"What? Oh yes he has been acting odd." She replied. She had come out of some sort of trance.  
"Hermione are you all right?"  
"Yes!" she said loudly.  
"Ok ok, just asking, no need to bite my head off!"  
"Sorry Harry."  
"That's okay Herm." Harry patted her hand.  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, the great hall fell silent.  
"Well, another year has gone. We are all a little older and a little wiser. Next year it will be some of those amongst our numbers last year, others will just be beginning. Who ever or whatever you may be do have a happy and safe summer holidays. Now before you all go forth, back to your families let us one last time sing the school song."  
The entire hall began to bellow the school anthem.

* * *

Professor McGonagall closed the door behind the last of the students.  
"Well, who's going to order?" at the end of every school year, the staff ordered a takeaway from the local Chinese in the village.  
"I say youngest orders and collects." Tiny old Professor Flitwick piped up.  
"Hear hear." The rest of the staff said. Dumbledore turned to Severus Snape.  
"Well it appears that you have to make the order."  
"Very well." Snape replied, taking out his notebook. "What does everyone want?"  
"The usual." McGonagall said.  
"You all want the usual?"  
"Yes." The staff chorused.  
"Fine. I'll be about half an hour." Snape put his notebook away, turned to walk out of the door.  
"We'll get the tables ready!" Dumbledore called after him.

* * *

Severus Snape battled his way through the ragging winds, his robes and hair whipped out behind him giving him the impression of a large malevolent bat.  
He reached the old Chinese Takeaway in the village of Hogsmede cold and wind battered.  
"Hallo professor. Usual?" the old Chinese owner said.  
"Yes please." Snape replied.  
"Cold out?"  
"Very. I think we are in for a bad summer."  
"Ya, although England never has good summer."  
"That's true." Snape replied stamping his feet.  
"It will be 15 minutes."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Severus Snape was struggling back up the hill in the battering winds. His arms ached from carrying the many plastic bags of Chinese food.  
He managed to open the door to the school without dropping anything on the floor.  
The warmth of the hall was wonderful compared to the freezing winds outside.  
"I'm back." He called slamming the door behind him.  
"Good, bring it through." Professor McGonagall said coming out of the great hall. "Are you going to tell them?" she whispered in his ear as he set the bags down on the table.  
"Yes, after food." He replied.  
"Good luck." She patted him on the back.  
"Thanks." He replied. "Whose is the Beef Satay?"

* * *

An hour and half later the staff had finished, well mostly all, of the food.  
Hagrid gave a loud belch.  
"Ah, I'm stuffed." He said, loosening his belt.  
"Me too." Snape replied.  
"I'm not." Flitwick added. "Finished with that rice Sev?"  
"What? Oh yes." Flitwick took the plate and scrapped the rice onto his own. Snape caught Dumbledore's eye. He cleared his throat. "Can I please have you attention." He said. The staff stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. "I have something to tell you. It will shock and maybe alarm some of you, but Ithat is Professor Dumbledore and I feel that you have a right to know."  
"Ger on wiff it!" Hagrid boomed.  
"Yes" Snape paused, he couldn't do it. Professor McGonagall, sensing the young mans fear took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"You can do it." She whispered.  
"I'm gay." He managed to say. Not a sound echoed around the room. Until Hagrid burst out in a great booming laugh.  
"Hahaha, great one Sev!"  
"No, Hagrid I'm not joking." Hagrid looked into Severus' eyes and saw fear.  
"Yer not are ya?"  
"No." Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"Now that Severus has 'come out' as the saying is, I do hope that you all treat him the same way as you do now. He is still the same man, only he holds no more secrets. Now I believe it is time for bed."  
One by one, the staff left the great hall in complete silence.  
"Headmaster." Professor Flitwick said, hovering about near Dumbledore.  
"Yes Fred?"  
"I must inform you that I will not be working along side Severus Snape anymore." Dumbledore was partly shocked at hearing this.  
"But why? Why man?"  
"Severus is defying gods wishes, it is wrong! I cannot work with someone, someone like that! Good night." Flitwick turned on his heel and marched from the hall.  
Dumbledore caught Severus' eye.  
"I told you they wouldn't accept me." He said gloomily. "Good night headmaster."  
Dumbledore sank back into his chair. One of his most respected members of staff, Frederick Flitwick refused to work with someone because he was gay. That seemed almost preposterous, but it was true. If this is how Flitwick reacted, how would the others react? Would he have a flurry of reassignments? No it was too much to think about.

* * *

That night Flitwick sat at his desk and began drafting a complaint letter to the Board of Governors, he knew that Dumbledore would not do anything about it, and he certainly was not going to work with someone, well someone who was evil. (By Evil he meant that homosexuality was evil and would not work with someone who was.)

* * *

Professor Binns floated around his classroom. He objected strongly to homosexuality, it just wasn't right, it wasn't natural a man loving another man. He made up his mind to speak to Dumbledore in the first place, but of course, he could not leave the school, he was destined to be here until his purpose was filled.

* * *

Severus Snape lay awake staring at the ceiling. He had made the wrong decision, he should never have told them. He could tell that he was going to have a lot of objection to him, why oh why did he ever fall for men? He didn't give a shit if it was gods will towards him, if it caused him problems with people he had got on with for years then he certainly wasn't going to live out his life.  
That night, thoughts of suicide crept across his mind, but to be damned if he was going to act on them! They would jolly well accept who and what he was before he did that!  
They will never accept you a tiny voice in the back of his mind said never.


	11. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Thre...

Trouble in The Staff Room  
Chapter Three: Complications

Severus Snape always stayed at Hogwarts during the summer. He earned a low wage, but could only buy stock for the Potions department three times a year. If he ran out of something, he needed to buy it out of his own money, which meant by the end of the year he had earned very little money for himself. Therefore, to cut down the cost of travelling too and from Hogwarts and the cost of maintaining a rent on a house for the six weeks of the summer, he stayed at Hogwarts with Mr Argus Filch, Mr Rubeus Hagrid and all of the house elves. (There was of course the ghosts, but they didn't need anywhere to live either as they were destined to stay at Hogwarts until their purpose had been completed [many of the ghosts had been there so long they had forgotten what their purpose was!])  
It was the third week of the summer holidays and he had yet to come under any problems with his many castle-mates. Mr Filch if he had objections kept them to his self and Hagrid was perfectly all right with it, for he had told Snape that. The house-elves didn't care as long as they were working, so that didn't matter at all.  
"'Ere, Sev, do yer want ter come ter the Hog's Head wiff me?" Hagrid asked.  
"Well I've got nothing else to do, yes count me in!" Snape replied, "Argus?"  
"What?" Filch asked looking up from his paper, his beady eyes widening.  
"We're going to the pub, do you want to come?"  
"No thanks, I got a lot to do." his gaunt face lit by a shy smile.  
"Oh, ok."  
Severus Snape and Hagrid set off out of the large mahogany doors of Hogwarts. The heat of the day he caused the wooden frame to expand so the door was rather stiff and needed a good shoulder to it. They walked at swift pace down to the village of Hogsmede. The dying embers of the sun cast dancing shadows along the floor, giving the trees personalities. The bird song was soft and gentle; the insects buzzing away was a relaxing change from the constant creak and groan of wood. The world seemed at peace, nothing could possible spoil such a wonderful summer evening.

* * *

Hagrid pushed open the door to the Hog's Head and ducked so that he could get his large frame through the small doorway. Almost dwarfed by Hagrids huge appearance, Snape entered behind him. Immediately the pub went silent. No one spoke; they just stared in Snape's direction.  
"Evening." He said nervously, wishing that these people were not staring at him. Still no one spoke or moved; they just kept on staring.  
"Evenin' Madam Rosemerta. One pint of yer best ale an'," Hagrid turned to Severus.  
"One Butterbeer, thanks Hagrid."  
"An' one Butterbeer, if yer would please." Madam Rosemerta didn't move, or answer Hagrids requests. A small, plump man, with a bold head like an egg came running out from the back perspiring heavily in the evening heat.  
"Sorry mate we can't serve 'im." He indicated to Severus. The man spoke, dropping his' hs.  
"Why not?" Hagrid asked shocked.  
"Well he ain't well, normal is he?"  
"Is that anythin' to discriminate against? I ain't normal an' yer still serve me!"  
"Yes but, your not like 'im, are ya? You're normal."  
"Look 'ere you!" Hagrid started getting angry. "You 'ave no righ' ter discriminate against 'im like that! ' E's as normal as you or me! Jus' 'cos he's not got the same interests doesn' mean that e's bad does it?!"  
"Look 'agrid, I can't serve him and that's final. ' E's barred from this pub!"  
"Listen hear you and listen carefully. This man is a brave man! He cam' out ter us all at the school to great personal risk. Now I'm gonna stand by 'im like any friend should, and if anyone messes 'im abou' they will answer ter me, got that?" Hagrid gave the innkeeper a threatening look.  
"Hagrid, leave it, let's just go." Snape tried to pull Hagrid's arm to indicate that he wanted none of this and wanted to leave.  
"No, Sev. This people here 'Ave got a problem that they need ter sort, an' I'm goin' ter be the one to sort it out!"  
"Hagrid, please, let's just go, I don't want any trouble, please." Snape was beginning to get frantic, the situation could turn nasty at any minute and not even Hagrid could defend him from hundreds of locals.  
"Listen to the man 'agrid. Get out whilst you're still able to walk." The innkeeper was a brave man to stand up to a half giant like Hagrid.  
"Hagrid."  
"Okay, I'm goin' an' don't expect me custom here anymore!" Hagrid turned and walked out followed by a more relaxed (well not very more as all he wanted was to get out of the pub).

* * *

"Hagrid, maybe it's better if you"  
"Shut the fuck up Sev! I am won' let bastards like 'em put me off havin' a good drink and nor should it stop you!" Hagrids own determination shocked even himself.  
"All the same Hagrid, from the looks of things I'd say that all of Hogsmede know. It won't be safe, you go on and have your drinks, please don't let me stop you." Snape replied. His heart had sunk and he was slowly slipping into depression.  
"Sev, are you goin' ter let bigamist bastards like 'em back there," he jabbed his fist rather threateningly at the pub behind him. "Rule yer life and tell yer what yer can an' can't do?"  
"People do that all ready, Hagrid. They're called the Government."  
"Seriously, Sev."  
"Hagrid." Snape looked at the moon, which looked sad and sorrowful. It resembled what Severus know felt. Rejected. "All my life I am going to suffer from prejudice, all your life you are going to suffer from prejudice. None of us can change the fact, there is always going to be racism, sexism, homophobia and any other kind of prejudice. It ruins our lives but we can't stop it. The world will never change, we can never stop prejudice, it will always be with us. I can't stop it, you can't stop it, no one can stop it. What's the point of trying to change peoples minds?" There was silence.  
"Yer right Sev. But come for a drink, it'll do yer the world o' good." Hagrid, replied, looking sorrowfully back at his friend.  
"No thank you, Hagrid. I'd just spoil your evening. Good night." Snape turned and began to walk slowly back up the hill towards Hogwarts. The journey was longer and harder for his heart was heavy and he had nothing to go back for. He knew how the village knew, that smile of Filchs had been confusing, and know he knew why.  
Bastard. Snape said angrily to himself. Homophobic bastard. He turned to look at the moon.  
"Did you hear that?" he shouted. "The world is full of fucken' bastards!" tears poured down his face, his heart hurt and he wanted desperately to turn back the clock so that none of this ever happened. 


	12. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Four

Trouble in The Staff Room  
Chapter Four: Threats

The end of the year loomed nearer and nearer. Snape spent the remainder of the holidays in an almost drunken state. He had received hate owls and howlers. The owls had been anonymous but hurt more than the howlers. People could shout abuse at him until the cows came home, but Snape would not keel to their pathetic cries. The words however, dug into him and hurt him. What was more they were anonymous, and had been written using letters cut out the papers, so that he could not tell who had sent them. They hurt him more, because it could be any one of his once so-called friends.  
Snape finished of his glass of Brandy and looked out of the school grounds. He didn't see the greenness of the fields, just the blackness of his pain. The school would be coming back from their six weeks holidays and Severus did not feel up to teaching or even being around.

His pain hurt more than ever.

* * *

Professor Flitwick sat in his house in Northern Ireland. He had spent the holidays thinking about his future at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All ready he had applied to several other magical schools, all but one was willing to take him on as a Charms Master and Merlyn's Academy for Advanced Magical Education (A/N: Wizard university) had even offered to take him on as Head of Charms and a Duelling Master.  
It wasn't a difficult decision he had to make, just think about leaving a very well paid and respected job at Hogwarts and going to work for one of the top Advanced Magical Education school. The only moral issue was giving a reason to Professor Dumbledore for his sudden wish of change.  
Of course, that wouldn't be too hard, surely Dumbledore had realised that many of the staff would wish to leave when Severus Snape revelled to them who he was.  
Imagine what he would do to the male pupils Flitwick let a shudder run down his spine it's not natural, therefore how can I work with someone likethat.

* * * 

Dear Sir, I beg to place before you some facts for you to consider at your convenience.  
To whom is may Concern  


Binns lay down his quill and thought for a moment. What was he going to lay before the board? Ah yes, the facts about Severus Snape.  


I presume you are award of the sexuality of a certain member of the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe that it would be wrong of me not to speak out for my fellow staff members and for the good of the students.  
Severus Snape may impose a certain risk and cause many people to be uncomfortable around him, which I believe to be an inconvenience all round. I must ask you to  


He stopped writing, unable to what to think of next.

* * *

I can't go on, it hurts too much. My life doesn't seem worth living and I can't go on. I got more threatening owls today, I wish I had never told anyone, I wish I hadn't even been born. I wish, oh how I wish that James Potter had let me die instead of saving me from Lupin.

* * *

My dear diary,  
I believe my letters are beginning to take effect on Severus Snape. It has shown more agitation and has been drinking heavily over the last few days. Soon I will be able to get him kicked out of that school for not just gross conduct but for being drunk. Oh, how I shall make him suffer until he wishes to re-join with his master, the traitor must be punished!

* * *  


Hagrid looked over to his friend, he was sitting alone and had refused to join him for anything, he had said that Hagrid would he ridiculed and threatened if he associated himself with him. Hagrid did not for one minute believe that, but well, it was best to go along with what Severus said, he could be very demanding sometimes.  
A large tawny owl flew in through the doors to the great hall, it carried a letter and much to Hagrid's surprise it flew towards him. Hagrid opened it:  


DeAr HaGrId  
I KnOw YoU aRe In SoMeWaY gOiNg WiTh ThE gAy BaStArD sNaPe. StAy AwAy FrOm HeRe OtHeRwIsE I WiLl GeT yOu.  
Be WaRnEd  


He gulped, that's what Severus had meant by he would become a target. No wonder Snape looked scared and alone. Poor kid Hagrid said to himself I know there ain't ought in these here rumours, but I gotta sort it out.  
He began to think out ways he could sort this out, he could do it himself, get someone else to do it or write to Professor Dumbledore and explain the situation to him.  
The latter answer seemed the best, safest and Professor Dumbledore had more influence over the village, and well, Hagrid knew better than resort to violence of any kind.

* * *

My Dear Diary  
Haha! I got the giant Hagrid, soon the village will be talking about him as well as Snape, with a bit of luck I might be able to kill two birds with one stone. That pathetic giant that should not teach will be gone along with the traitor.

* * *

I am scared, I don't know why, well I do know why. Hagrid got some of those hateful letters today, how can I allow my friends to be drawn into this?

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore  
Due too new and un-avoidable circumstances I shall be leaving Hogwarts to start a new job at Merlyn's. The job is one I have wanted to do for some time, and I believe will show my true abilities as a teacher.  
I am sure this resignation comes to know shock to you and I hope you understand the reason which I have felt not to revel in this letter, but I assume that you realise what it is.  
Yours Sincerely  
Frederick Flitwick  
Prof. Charms, B.A, MmEd, Duellist 1st Class

* * *

to reconsider your decision to allow Severus Snape to teach at Hogwarts.  
He is a good teacher and well qualified but due to the recent exposure, it would not be healthy to employ a teacher like that in a school that is made up of a considerable amount of males. I do hope you take into account my plea, and hopefully act in the appropriate way.  
Yours faithfully  
Albert Binns


	13. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Five

Trouble in The Staff Room  
Chapter Five: The Situation Worsens

The new term loomed closer style; little had changed around the castle. Hagrid had brought Severus Snape out of his drunken state and he had finally got some work done for his new term teaching.  
He still continued to get death threats, mostly now only in the cut out owl form, not the howler form. The villagers had got the message he was staying put by the fact he had not moved from the school or left the school in anyway.  
Filch had tried his hardest to put Snape of staying in the castle. But, Snape had decided that the best way they learned that they would have to put up with him the way he is was by staying here in the castle and not wielding to their threats or demands.  
How can you keep this up? Snape told himself again for the fourth time in at least an hour. I can't

* * *

I tried my hardest today not to let them see that they had got to me. I need to prove that I can I am still the person I was. I can still teach and act the way I should. Just because I am different doesn't mean that I don't want tooh I can't write down how I feel, there aren't words to describe it.

* * *

Dear Prof. Dumbledore,  
Sir, I must tell you that we here at Hogwarts have come across a few small difficulties about Prof. Snape. He (and I) has been receiving threats from an anonymous source and on the first week Mr Filch informed the village about Severus. He had been banned from the Hogs Head, simply because he is different.  
He keeps saying that he is fine and that he's not going to let them get the better of him and drive him out. I believe that he is beginning to give up. He spent the whole of the last three weeks in a drunkard state.  
Headmaster, you are willing to show your appreciation for Severus and how you are willing to accept him at Hogwarts. If you came back and showed your acceptance of him in public then maybe the village, who respect your word, may realise that he is the same as you or I.  
Your humble servant  
R. Hagrid

* * *

MEMO  
To: Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster H.S.W.W  
CC: H.S.W.W Board of Governors  
BC: Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress H.S.W.W  
From: The Board of Magical Education, The Ministry of Magic  
Subject: Professor Severus Snape  
Professor,  
We beg to press upon you the matter of Severus Snape, your Potions Master. We, the Board of Magical Education, believe that someone who has shown him/herself to be a homosexual cannot work with children. Under Section 3A part B it clearly states:  
Those people who/are have/a certain qualities/personalities cannot work with children under the age of 18. This restricts him/her from teaching in Junior and Secondary Magical Academies.  
Thereby, employing professor Snape will be in restriction of the law and we cannot allow that to take place. We have suggested the following options for your disposal:

Voluntary resignation  
Status as a teacher revoked  
Dismissal from the School

We shall let you make the final decisions, but we severely recommend that you take one of the above actions.

* * *

SnApE,  
GeT oUt Of HoGwArTs BeForE yOu ArE dRiVeN oUt. No PaReNt WoUlD aLoW tHeRe ChIlD tO bE tAuGhT bY a GaY mAn WhO cOuLd InTeRfEaR wItH tHeIr MaLe ChIlDrEn. HeEd OuR wArNiNgS.

He stood back and admired his work, perhaps this time the threat was not as strong as the others, but still it would bring out the desired affect. He put away the paste and old newspaper and took up another book. This one was his diary.

My dear Diary,  
I believe the traitor is beginning to wield to my threats. Soon he will come running back to Voldemort and we shall accept him back, he will then turn on his once friends, and well it's self explanatory.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore smeared more sun cream on his long crooked nose. He was laying on a sun swept beach in Barbados. He had avoided all contact with the magical word this holiday and managed to live as a muggle, something which he hadn't done in a long time.  
He sighed as he placed the clip-ons, onto his half moon spectacles and leaned back in his deck chair to read The Times. Sadly the holiday record was interrupted by the arrival of a barn owl. It swooped over head and dropped several letters into his lap.  
"Oh blast." He muttered, opening the first letter. It was from Flitwick. He sat up suddenly in shock. Flitwick was resigning because he refused to work with Snape, the Magical Education Committee were on his back, the Board of Magical Education had sent a memo to him and the board the list of who wanted Snape to go went on and on. Finally he came across Hagrids letter.  
"Dear god, what have I made you go through."  


* * *  


Mr Argus Filch looked down at his mangy cat.  
"Soon my sweet that bastard will be out of the school. We can't allow people who break gods law in this school can we my precious? After all he is a filthy fag, so we can finally have our way." He smiled a toothless smile.


	14. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Six

Trouble in The Staff Room  
Chapter Six: Preparations for the New Term

Professor Dumbledore had flown back from his holiday in Barbados over a week early in order to try and sort out the situation that had aroused whilst he had been away. The board of Governors had received letters from Professor Binns, Professor Flitwick, Mr Filch and Professor Trelawny. They were all refusing to work with Professor Snape.  
Frederick Flitwick, Albert Binns and Sybil Trelawny had all been offered jobs elsewhere, but Professor Binns could not leave the castle.  
Perhaps if they take him in a little piece of Hogwarts stone, he can haunt that Dumbledore shook himself before he could think more of these thoughts. He couldn't allow staff members to leave because they were homophobic. Filch had, had a problem with Snape from the start, but over the years they appeared to become friends.  
I can do without Filch, so perhaps he could go and I could employ another caretaker, perhaps one with a little bit more enthusiasm about his or her work. Dumbledore stopped himself again. No he would not allow any of his staff who had a problem with gays leave the school, it was pure racism.

* * *

Severus began his lesson plan. He had spoken to Dr Sciene; the Potions Technician and they had worked out how much it was going to cost the school to buy certain potions ingredients.  
"Why don't they include these Potions in the Basic Potion Supply?" Dr Sciene asked as the prices began to get ridiculously high.  
"They're not basic ingredients." Snape replied, forgetting what he had been doing. "Damnit!"  
"What?"  
"I've forgotten what I was doing then." Dr Sciene laughed. "It's not a laughing matter Charlotte."  
"I know." She passed him rubber, so that he could start again with his calculation. "You're very good at mathematics (a/n I will explain why it's maths and not Arithmancy later) and I don't see why you need to use pencil and paper."  
"Even the best of us make mistakes." He smiled.  
"You know," she said looking at him. "That's the first time you have smiled in weeks." There was a pregnant pause.  
"Shall we get on with the budget?"  
"Yes I think we should."

* * *

Professor A. Binns floated gracefully down the deserted corridor. He hummed an old tune as he went. He didn't quite know why he was humming the tune; maybe he was happy, he had forgotten why.  
"Daisy, daisy,  
give me your answer do,  
I'm half crazy over the love of you!"  
His voice crackled like an old grammar phone and echoed around the walls, magnifying his voice to unbearable tones.  
"Albert." A soft voice interrupted his singsong. He spun round mid air and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Good Morning, I wondered if I could possibly have a word please."  
"Certainly headmaster." He answered. "Your office?"  
"Yes please, don't" it was too late, Professor Binns had already floated up through the ceiling. "Take the short cut." Dumbledore finished and then sighed. "Oh well, soon I will be able to take the short cut." He stopped his hand on the stair-rail. "What am I saying? I don't want to be killed accidentally or murdered. Dear me, sometimes I do wonder about my sanity."

* * *

There was a knock on Snape's office, waking him from his sleep. For he had fallen asleep whilst checking his figures.  
"Come in." he said sleepily. Hagrid had to stoop to come into the small office. "Oh Hagrid, what can I do for you?"  
"Nought." Hagrid replied, sitting gingerly down in one of the armchairs. "I wanted ter say, tha' yer have me entire suppor' o'er this matter bout yer sexuality."  
"Thank you."  
"An' tha' I won't let any of them idiots in the village, put yer off havin' a norm'l life."  
"Thank you, yet again Hagrid."  
"Yer Welcom'. Jus' remember yer've me suppor' in this matter." Hagrid got up and left the office.  
"He woke me up for that?" Snape asked himself wearily. He let his head fall back on to the desk. "Ow." He stayed with his head on the desk.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived at his office, slightly out of breath.  
"I'm getting to old for this job." He muttered as he opened the door to his office. It creaked on its hinges. "UmI need to get Hagrid to oil the hinges."  
Professor Binns was sitting, or rather floating, in front of Dumbledore's desk, looking opaque and unchanged.  
"Now then." Dumbledore said, sinking into his leather chair. "I wanted to speak to you about your wish to resign."  
"It is a simple matter, headmaster."  
"Yes, well, I am not going to allow you to."  
"What?! That's preposterous! You can't not allow a resignation!"  
"Albert." Dumbledore said quite severely. "I cannot allow you to resign over the reason you have stated and once more have you forgotten that you cannot leave this school until your purpose has been completed?" Binns' expression changed. It turned sombre.  
"Headmaster, I believe that I can complete my purpose at any time." He cleared his throat and Dumbledore shuddered. "However, my like of teaching and this school has prevented me from doing so. Now I believe that I can finally inform the proper people who did murdered Archibald Dunnings!" he disappeared.  
"Oh well." Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Maybe I can get better luck with Fred." He looked at his pocket watch; Neptune had just slipped inside Pluto's orbit. "I better wait until tomorrow. The staff are all due back then."  
The Owl Post arrived.  
Dumbledore opened the first letter using his silver paper knife. It was a model of Excailbur. The Sword that had been brought from the lake by the White Maiden of the Lake, King Arthur's great sword.

DuMbLeDoRe  
YoU aRe StIlL eMpLoYiNg ThAt GaY fAg SeVeRuS sNaPe. HeEd mY wOrDs AnD sToP eMpLoYiNg HiM yOu WiLl LiVe To ReGrEt YoUr DeCiSiOn

He shuddered at the words. So this was the type of message Snape had been receiving, and what did the sender mean by "you will live to regret your decision" if he continued to employ Severus?  
"I suppose, we can only wait and see."


	15. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Seve...

Trouble in The Staff Room  
Chapter Seven: The New Term Starts

Harry Potter walked onto platform nine and three quarters looking grown up, for he was very grown up in deed. He was now well over 5ft 10 and still growing. He was also seventeen years old, which meant that this year was his very last year at Hogwarts. He shifted his jacket so that it hid his "Head Boy's" badge from view, he was certain that he would be prime candidate for Draco Malfoy's torment this year with that badge.  
He had tried numerous times over the last two years to try and stay with the Weaselys or at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Ally. However each time the minister of magic or Mr Weasely had said no. Why Harry still didn't know, but for some reason he knew that he was safe with the Dursleys.  
Over the holidays he had been back in contact with Sirius. Professor Lupin was coming back to the school this year, for Harry's final year and he couldn't wait to see how Snape accepted him.  
"Yo! Harry!" he heard the shouts of one of his most best friends. Ronald Weasely was now well over 6ft, his red hair had been left to grow long and was now shoulder length. His voice had deepened as well, and he looked very much his age.  
"Wow, Ron you've grown!" Harry answered  
"So have you." Ron grinned cheekily.  
"Not as much as you! Seen Herm?"  
"No, I bet she'll be about somewhere though."  
"Yea." Harry answered. "Pity there isn't a library on the station." Ron looked at him dumbstruck. "Herm's motto When in doubt go to the library'."  
"Ooh right, yea!" the two friends laughed.  
"There you are!" They spun round and saw Hermione Granger, standing behind them. She hadn't grown much, she was probably just over 5ft 3, but she had grown bonnier.  
"Herm!" they both cried, flinging their arms round her neck.  
"Steady on!" she said as they nearly knocked her over backwards. "I missed you guys too, but not this much! Let go you're making people stare." The let go feeling rather red faced.  
"Sorry Herm." They muttered.  
"Looking forward to school?" she asked them.  
"Yea, can't wait to see what Snape says about Lupin being back!" Harry said, absent mindfully forgetting that neither of his friends knew about Lupin's re-appointment.  
"Lupin's back?" Ron asked  
"Yea."  
"COOL!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

* * *

Remus Lupin put down his case in his old office, nothing much ever changed at Hogwarts, he reminded himself. Nothing much in fact ever did.  
"Come in.," he said, as there was a knock on his office door. Severus Snape entered. "Hello." Lupin said curtly to him.  
"Hello," Snape replied but in less colder tones and more scared.  
"Sev, what's up?" Lupin said immediately spinning round to face him.  
"That wolfs instinct really will get the better of you one of these days."  
"Spit it out Sev."  
"Last term I told the staff something about myself, that I think you, well have a right to know about."  
"And that would be?"  
"I'mgay." Lupin shrugged his shoulders.  
"Doesn't affect me Sev. So what if you're gay? Why should I complain?" Snape stared dumbstruck for a moment, and then he did something that he would later laugh about. He flung his arms rounds Lupin's neck. "Wow, there! Come on Sev, I like you as a friend, but this"  
"I'm sorry, I have a hard time over it andI didn'twell that is"  
"Hey, it's okay." Lupin laughed. "Really Sev it is, but I like women, thanks anyway."  
"I wasn't going to"  
"I know, I'm joking." Lupin patted Snape's shoulder. "Any problems and you want to talk, come to me ok?"  
"Ok, welcome back."  
"Thank you. Let's hope we can defeat him for good this time eh? Don't you go taking too many personal risks now."  
"I won't. Bye."  
"Bye bye." Snape left Lupin's office, his heart leapt for joy, he had found someone who had no objection (save Hagrid and the others) about his sexuality.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore looked at the three staff members; each of them had expressed their wishes to leave the school.  
"Well then." He said. "It saddens me to have three of my loyal staff standing here wishing to leave because they do not accept someone who is different."  
"Oh now, for it was forsaken in the orb that one who does not go for the normal pleasures of the flesh shall forsake us all!" Sybil Trelawny began in her far away mystic voice.  
"Come off it Sybil!" Minerva McGonagall said.  
"It is true! I saw it."  
"How would you know what the pleasures of the flesh' were anyway?"  
"Sybil, Minerva, that is enough!" Dumbledore had heard enough arguing for one morning. "Frederick, Sybil, Argus under the circumstances I cannot an will not allow you to leave the school. As you know Voldemort is on the up and I don't want to you out there, it is our job to protect and teach the students here."  
"But why won't you let us leave?!" Flitwick burst out.  
"Fred." Dumbledore began. "You are an Irishman are you not? Say we singled you out and made you feel lonely and receive hate mail for being an Irishman, and then people on the staff started to leave, because of what you could not control. Would that be classed as fair'?" there was silence. "WELL?" Dumbledore shouted this out; it was as though he was addressing a pupil who had been brought to his office on some charge.  
"No." Flitwick replied.  
"And do you think it is right to have Severus Snape singled out like this?"  
"Headmaster, because of moral and religious beliefs I object most strongly to working with him! You must think of the students."  
"Severus Snape," Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at the three staff members. "Will not do anything un-lawful with any of the students in this school, he had given his word."  
"An' you believe that?" Filch said  
"If you mean by his word, yes of course I believe in his word! Now you all have work to attend to, please go and attend to it."  
Dumbledore watched asked the three student-like teachers stalked out of his office. He put his head in his hands.  
"Albus, I cannae think of a thing to do." McGonagall began.  
"I know, Minerva. This situation is beginning to get out of hand." Dumbledore took of his glasses. "I have to restrict what Severus can and can't do this year as well."  
"Albus!" Minerva said shocked. "Today is the beginning of a new term, and you haven't sorted this all ready?"  
"Minerva please don't nag."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's perfectly all right."  
"The train has arrived." She said changing the subject.  
"Is the hall ready for the start of term?"  
"Aye."  
"Then, we shall start the year."  



	16. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Eigh...

Trouble in The Staff Room  
Chapter Eight – What we need is a great big Melting Pot

Professor Binns paced, well paced his room without actually touching the floor, he knew who had murdered him and the headmaster, but would anyone believe him? What happened to ghosts when their purpose had been fulfilled? Did they just disappear and stop haunting? Was he sure that his murderer was also dead?  
No, he wasn't going to risk everything. Instead he thought up an agreement, that he could put to his fellow staff who didn't wish to work with Professor Snape any longer. Yes, that would work, he would send word with one of his fellow ghosts and arrange to speak with those who did not wish Snape to be on the staff.

* * *

The Great Hall burst into a round of applause after the Sorting Hat's famous song.  
"That wasn't as good as the previous years." Hermione commented.  
"So? It was still pretty good!" Ron replied  
"It had a lot of facts we haven't heard before." Hermione whipped out her notebook and started to jot down notes.  
"God, Herm, just enjoy the sorting will you?" Harry said laughing.  
Hermione felt hurt by that comment, but as it was neither Harry nor Ron knew why she was interested in the founders of Hogwarts. Over the years of reading in the library and experiencing things here at Hogwarts for herself. She had decided to write a much more accurate and up-date version of "Hogwarts, a History" she had picked up clues from the Hats songs over the years are to the nationalities of the Hogwarts Four.  
Hermione tore the page out. How could she get fact from the song of a hat? Why did she decide to take this task up? She needed to focus all her energies on this year; they had their Magic Code exams. To become a fully qualified wizard or witch they had to complete a special exam to entitle them to a certificate saying that they were qualified.  
She must have thought along this line for the rest of the Sorting for by the time she looked up to the staff table the Sorting was over and Professor McGonagall was carrying the stole and the Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall.  
Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"Welcome, welcome, and welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts! This year we are proud to welcome back an old favourite. Please welcome back, and warmly, Professor Remus Lupin our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." The Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's all burst into a great round of applause, however the Slytherins sat giving each other worried looks.  
"Now those who have remembered from the previous year Professor Lupin was here will no doubt be thinking about who he is. I therefore remind you that Professor Snape is able to make a Potion to keep him under control. Prefects I rely on your discretion bring our new additions into the light.  
"Now I have bored you all far too much and I can see you are all eager to get started on the wonderful Hogwarts food, so I will delay you no longer." Dumbledore sat down admits a great big round of applause.  
Soon the pupils were tucking into a wonderful meal. All except Hermione.  
"Herm?" Harry asked through a mouthful of Shepherds Pie.  
"Um." She replied.  
"You not hungry?"  
"What? Oh yes famished,"  
"Then why aren't you eating?"  
"What? Oh, sorry I got distracted." Hermione began to tuck in like the others, whilst Harry and Ron exchange bemused looks.

* * *

Severus stared at his plate. He didn't feel like eating, Flitwick, and Filch were giving him knives, as were some of the other teachers.  
"Sev." Lupin touched him on the shoulder; he turned to look at him. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes." Severus replied. He sighed and looked back at his plate.  
"Sev, come on."  
"I'm all right, just not hungry." Snape looked at Flitwick, who stared coldly back. Flitwick, who was sitting on Snape's left leaned across to reach for the salt, ignoring Severus.  
"I see." Lupin said solemnly.  
"Headmaster." Snape began  
"No, Severus." Dumbledore replied straightaway.  
"Albus." Minerva lowered her voice. "Maybe you should let him go, he looks too miserable and plus Fred and Argus keep giving him knives."  
"Minerva, if Fred and Argus realise that they are hurting him they may stop and accepted him." He replied, also keeping his voice low.  
"What we need is a great big melting pot." Minerva murmured.  
"What?"  
"It's a song by Blue Mink. The chorus went What we need is a great big melting pot, big enough to take the world and all it's got. We could stir for a hundred years or more. And turn out better kind of people by the storm.'"  
"A song about stopping Racism?"  
"Aye, it's a Muggle song from the 60's."  
"You know, Minerva, that gives me a very good idea."  
"It does?" Minerva suddenly looked worried. "Albus surely that would be" Dumbledore laughed.  
"No, Minerva. A way to confront the racism in this school."

* * *

Draco Malfoy thought of the task his father had given him. He didn't see how he could do that against another Slytherin, especially one who was his house master and favourite teacher.  
What Snape was wasn't right according to his father, and Draco had to agree but doing something likethat to him, that certainly wasn't right.

* * *

Professor Binns came to his conclusion, and decided that that was what he was going to do.

* * *

Hermione knew there was something wrong this year. The atmosphere in the school had changed and judging by the Staff table it probably had something to do with Snape.

* * *

I can't go on Snape thought it's getting too much. I can't take this any more?  



	17. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Nine

Trouble in The Staff Room  
Chapter Eight: Alone in the World 

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. It was well past midnight and his plan was not yet complete in his mind, well it was, it just needed a bit of fine tweaking here and there and ah, yes his plan should be ready. 

* * * 

Hermione lay awake, staring at the red velvet canopy above here bed. She couldn't sleep something that she couldn't quite lay her finger on, was bothering her. It was preventing her from sleeping. 

She gave one last long sigh and decided to go for a walk in the grounds, of course she knew that she could be caught, but she couldn't sleep and when it was like that at home, when her parents had argued. She drove the thought from her mind, pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and crept silently from the dormitory 

She slipped out of the portrait hole and began to creep away. 

"Miss Granger." A Welsh voice said behind, her heart leapt and stopped beating. Slowly she turned round. 

"I was" what was she going to do? "I was on my way to the bathroom." 

"It's okay. You couldn't sleep either?" Hermione found herself staring at Snape. Snape had asked her a question and had not used any sarcasm or spoken in his usual cold, nasty voice. 

"No," she replied. "Are you all right sir?" 

"Yes thank you Miss Granger. Why shouldn't I be?" 

"No, it's just that, you're acting different." 

"I'm just preoccupied, I haven't really thought about what I say or act recently." He shrugged. "Maybe it's a change for the better?" 

"Sure" 

"You want to walk with me?" 

"Why not?" Hermione and Snape set off out of the school and around the grounds. 

* * * 

The Forbidden Forest was dark and the trees loomed threateningly out of it. Hagrids hut was silhouetted against the low moon, which was partly covered by cloud. 

There wasn't a sound in the grounds, save for the occasionally scurrying of a mouse or the rustle of the tress in the gentle breeze. The world was at peace. 

Hermione turned to Snape. 

"Sir, what is wrong?" she asked him. 

"Hermione," he stopped and turned to her. She saw the lines on his young face and traces of grey hair on his head. She realised how hard life was for him. "There are things about me that people will never understand. Or accept." 

"I know what you mean." 

"No one understands." 

"Or knows what to say." 

"No one can help you." 

"When they do, they're no help." 

They both stopped and turned to face each other. 

"I'm sorry." Snape said, he turned and began to walk slowly back together, hands deep in his robe pockets. Hermione ran after him. 

"Don't be sorry. Please, tell me what's wrong, talking to someone can normally help." 

"Not when the other person is a pupil. You wouldn't understand, and I believe you should get back to your dormitory." 

"Let me help you." Snape turned, his eyes lit dangerously. 

"I DON'T WANT ANY HELP! I'M FINE GOT THAT? I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP TRYING TO MEDDLE!" he shouted angrily at her, Hermione was shocked by his sudden personality shift. 

"Ok." She replied after a few moments of silence. 

"Please." He pleaded with her. "Just go, please." He sank to his knees his head in his hands. 

"Okay." Hermione turned her back on him, she was going to go straight to Professor McGonagall, and she couldn't leave Snape in this condition. 

* * * 

Professor McGonagall was having a nightmare. She was being chased, through the Forbidden Forest. No matter how fast or where she ran whatever was chasing her was never far behind. 

A soft tap, tap, tap woke her up. Over the years she had been woken from many a sleep and this was the first time she had been grateful. She pulled herself out of her bed. She shuddered as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. 

"This school really needs to come in the twentieth century." She muttered, struggling over to the door. 

She pulled it open. 

"Ms Granger!" she was shocked that Hermione was out of bed at this time of night. 

"Miss, please, its professor Snape." Hermione didn't need to say any more for McGonagall to understand. 

"Where is he?" 

"Outside." 

"Okay, I'll see to this, please go back to bed Ms Granger." 

She watched as Hermione disappeared up the marble staircase. Minerva turned to put on her slippers and dressing gown, before walking swiftly out of the school. 

* * * 

Severus looked up from his hands. The moon shone as bright as day in the deep velvet sky. The moon looked cold and sorrowful, it reflected how he felt, his only solitude was in the moon. 

"How can I go?" he asked the moon. "I can't. No one understands. No one can help me. No one. I'm alone." 

"Not entirely, Sev." He turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing a little bit to his left. 

"Minerva, please." He stood up, his knees caked in brown mud. 

"Severus, you can't keep shutting it all out. It's going to make you ill, you have to talk to someone." 

"Minerva, I've got no one to talk to." 

"Me, Albus, Hagrid. Sev, there are a lot of people on the staff that don't give a monkeys." 

"And what about the bastards that do?" he choked down a lump in his throat. "If they see that they have got to me their tortures will get worse." 

"Severus, the decisions really up to you, but please talk to someone. Come on, back inside." 

* * * 

Draco Malfoy lay awake, staring at the green canopy above his bed. He knew what he was to do, his father had drilled it into him, but was it right to discriminate against his house master just because he was different? All the moral issues that swam through his head he had to ignore, but he couldn't! They were too strong. 

I must do it. I can't let the family name down. 

Crabbe gave a grunt, rolled over and began to snore softly. Draco looked at his sleeping friend. He desperately wanted to wake him and tell him his troubles, but that wasn't what a Slytherin did. A Slytherin sorted his (or her) problems out, alone. 

* * * 

Voldemort stood laughing over two bodies. A young baby was sitting innocently on the floor beside its parents fallen bodies. 

Voldemort stopped laughing. He looked at the child, he saw his own hurt in the child's eyes, but he dismissed it. He was going to kill the child. 

He raised his wand, and the child looked hard at him. Its innocence burned him, and Voldemort could not do it. He raised his wand again, and muttered a different spell, than the one he had used to kill the baby's parents with. 

"Obliviate!" a bright green light shot from his wand, hit the child. The child would forget this day, but perhaps remember it in his dreams. 

"Avada Kedavra!" a second voice cried out. Green light filled the room and Voldemort saw his life flash before his eyes, the pain and misery he had caused. He felt his body crumple beneath him and he was no longer human. The second man crabbed both the child and Voldemort, he rushed them out of the house, before the building gave way and fell to the floor, like a house of cards. 

"Tra." He began to say, but he was too weak to speak, slowly he pulled his body away from the ruin of the house. 

"Go, Tom." The second man spoke softly. "Get out of this place and never return, you'd be wise to do so." 

* * * 

Harry woke up with a start; he had seen something he had never seen before in his all to frequent dream. Voldemort hadn't been going to kill him, he had made him forget, someone else had put the Avada Kedavra curse on Voldemort and crippled him. 

Harry had not saved the world from Voldemort's wrath, someone else had done. He was about to wake Ron and tell him, but then he stopped. If the person who had caused Voldemort's downfall had not come forward when it was revealed that Harry had done, maybe that person (A/N Harry knows who it is, but I'm not telling you) didn't want to be acknowledged as the saviour of Wizard-kind. 

Harry turned over; he wanted to forget what he had just seen in his dream.


	18. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Ten

Trouble in the Staff Room  
Chapter Ten: Secrets 

There's something wrong with Snape. Hermione wrote in her diary. It was the dead of night and she was writing this by way of torch, which she had brought from home. Her diary held to many dark thoughts and painful memories for it to be seen by anyone living or dead. 

But no one could ever thought that the things mentioned in her diary could ever happen to someone like Hermione. That's why she had to keep pretending. 

* * * 

Professor Binns floated a few centimetres of his chair. Years of being a ghost had taught him that he couldn't actually sit without going through the chair. 

"Are we all agreed?" he croaked? 

"Aye." 

"Yes." 

"Yup." 

The staff present replied. 

* * * 

Minerva looked across the room at Severus. After what he had gone through the previous night she had decided that she (or another member of staff) would keep their eye on him. 

"Minerva." He said without looking up from his book. "I am quite all right, you don't have to" 

"Sev, you gave people a scare the other night." 

"I realise that and I am sorry!" There was a pregnant pause. 

"It's okay." McGonagall said. "It's okay." 

* * * 

Hermione wrote hurriedly in her diary. She had to finish writing and put it away before the rest of the girls started to wake up. She dare not think about what would happen if they found out, everything or even anything about her home life. 

* * * 

Snape stood up. 

"Sev" 

"I'll be right back!" he interrupted. "I am capable of going for a pee all by myself." 

"Sorry." He left the room. 

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Argus Filch shouted quite nastily as he walked down the corridor. 

"To the bathroom." 

"Not to the gents you don't!" 

"And why, prey not?" 

"'Cos you're a disgusting puff an' we don't want you looking." 

"I can assure you Mr Filch, nothing would disgust me more." 

"Yeah, that's what they all say." 

"Look, I am sure yours is like a dead worm, and that is certainly why I" Filch lashed out and punched Severus clean on the nose, before he say another world. He cried in pain, as his a sickening CRUNCH rang through the air. His nose was broken. 

"FUCKEN' PERVERTED BASTARD!" Filch shouted as he started to punch Snape harder. Snape didn't have the time to block the punches. Filch's final punch caught him clean off balance and he fell with a thud onto the hard stone concrete. 

Filch started to kick him. 

"STOP!" A voice cried out and Filch turned in surprise. It was Remus Lupin. "Piss off Filch!" he said. 

"And you're going to make me?" Lupin growled like a wolf and Filch got the message. "Right away!" he turned like a coward and ran off. 

"Sev." Lupin bent down, and placed a caring hand upon his fallen comrade's shoulder. 

"I'm okay." Snape panted, clutching his stomach in pain. He gritted his teeth. "Really I am." 

"And I'm the Queen Mother. Come on Sev," Lupin helped Snape up. "Can you walk?" 

"I think so." 

"Okay, come on to the Hospital Wing." Snape didn't move. "Sev, don't be" 

"Please." 

"What?" 

"Please don't tell them what really happened." 

"Sev" 

"Please, Remus! It would make it worse." He saw his friend's pain. 

"Okay, you fell down the stairs right?" Snape smiled. "Come on you." 

* * * 

Hermione put away her diary and closed her eyes. At night in her dreams she could hear the screams and shouts. Always the same, never any different. She was ignored; it was no wonder her older sister hadno it was too painful to think about. 

* * * 

Professor Dumbledore was having trouble with his idea. He had tried to get one of the top bands to come along and sing "Melting Pot" but none of them had been interested, just because it was Muggle music. 

"There's discrimination for you." He muttered. Then it struck him! Hogwarts used to have a school band, years ago when Lily and James Potter had been third years! All he had to do was try and re-group the old school band, and yes, perhaps that would work. 

"Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, Vence, Snape, McGonagall (McGonagall had been in the teacher in charge)" he counted them off. "Only three of them left now. Although Black and Pettigrew, but we can't count them, it would be too dangerous forthere's one moreFigg! Arabella Figg used to do the backing vocals!" 

* * * 

The man looked kindly down at the child, he had just rescued from the house. The child looked back at him, and started to toddle back into the remains of the house. 

"Ma." The child said. The only word it knew. The man looked on, tears filling up his black eyes. 

Then the child fell. His cries rang the air. 

The man walked over to the child and picked him up. 

"There, there little one." The man spoke softly. He noticed a lightening bolt cut upon the child head. Blood trickled slowly out of it, distressing the child more. 

The man drew out his wand, placed it on the cut; he muttered a few words of a healing spell and the cut upon his head. He stood back and looked at the child. 

"You will go down in history as Voldemort's downfall. And that will always be partly true. If he had tried to kill you, he would have failed. Love is magic more powerful than any other form. But, it would never have re-bounded." He didn't know why he was telling a child who had no idea probably what he was saying. He thought for a moment. "Scars can be very useful, as shall yours be." He muttered a second spell. "There, whenever Voldemort is near you, you shall know." 

A roar thundered in the sky and a large object began to appear. 

"Good luck, Harry Potter." The man vanished. 

* * * 

Harry woke again; he was starting to understand more about his past than ever. He now, knew why Voldemort had not used the total memory loss charm, but a temporary loss one. He wanted Harry to know. 

* * * 

A sharp knocking on the Hospital Wing door awoke Madam Pomfrey. She got up, grumbling. 

"What is it" she saw Remus Lupin holding up a very battered looked Snape. "Dear lord. You'd better come in. Put him in the San." The San was a private part of the Hospital Wing that was normally reserved for very ill pupils, or special cases. 

"What happened?" 

"Oh, he fell down the stairs." Lupin said, helping Snape onto the bed. 

"I see." Madam Pomfrey's expression changed. She handed Lupin a pair of pyjamas. "If you've no objections, could you help him into these?" 

"Of course." Lupin smiled at Severus. "That is" 

"I don't mind." Snape replied. 

* * * 

Hermione couldn't sleep. This time she decided to go to the Astronomy Tower. She found that talking to the moon or the stars helped her a lot. 

Carefully she left the room and crept down the stairs to the common room. Luckily no one was awake and reading, like it sometimes was. 

Silently, she crept out of the portrait hole. The Fat Lady gave a snore and went back to sleep. 

* * * 

Lupin helped Snape off with his robes. He noticed a deep, scar running the length of his chest. Snape noticed where Lupin's glance was. 

"It happened a long time ago." He said. 

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." 

* * * 

Hermione made it to the Astronomy Tower without being caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. 

The Astronomy Tower was a large round room, with seating up one side of the wall and sparkling glass roof. 

She sat down in one of the seats and looked up at the partly covered moon. 

"Hi." She said to it. 


	19. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Elev...

Trouble in the Staff Room  
Chapter 11: Try and catch the wind 

Hermione looked up at the moon. She had said her first word, and didn't know how to proceed. 

"I've got major problems." She began slowly. "It's with my parents. They argue all the time. I hate them. They act like the perfect couple in public, but then when they get home they start arguing. I get ignored." 

* * * 

Snape lay in the San. His stomach hurt from Filch's kicks. Tears ran out of the corner of his eyes. He was alone. No one could help him. He lay there, tears trickling silently onto his pillow. 

He remembered something, his mother had told him this when he was little, before she had died. 

On her deathbed, she had taken his tiny hand and croaked to him. 

"When ever you feel alone, hurt or depressed, talk to the stars. I'll be there watching you." She had given a deep breath and let go of his hand. 

"Noo!" He had screamed he tried to shake his mother, but she didn't respond. The doctors took him away, kicking and screaming. 

He had remembered those last minutes all his life, and this time was the time to speak to his mum. 

He clambered painfully out of the bed and put his sweater over the top of his blue and white pinstriped pyjamas. With a glance into Madam Pomfrey's office, satisfied that she was not going to wake, he crept out of the Hospital Wing. 

* * * 

Professor McGonagall had fallen asleep in Snape's room. Her head lolled peacefully to one side and she snored gently. 

* * * 

Sleep had finally overcome Draco Malfoy and he was now sleeping peacefully. His dreams were undisturbed by the thoughts of the terrible deed he was going to perform. He was at peace. 

* * * 

Professor Dumbledore had fallen asleep in his office chair. His head upon a very thick book on "Advanced Transfiguration" 

* * * 

Snape crept up to the astronomy tower and heard a voice. 

"I wish they would stop, just for an hour." The voice sounded strained, as though whoever was speaking was trying to hold back tears. 

Apprehensively he continues his assent. 

* * * 

The door creaked open and Hermione jumped. She hid behind the teachers' desk, hoping that whoever or whatever had just come in would soon go away. 

"Hello?" a voice asked. Hermione recognised it as Snape's and still she kept low. "Anyone up here?" 

Hermione for some unknown reason stood up. 

"Yes." She said. Snape jumped and turned around. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. 

"I couldn't sleep, and I needed to talk to someone, and well I always talk to the moon. You?" she noticed the cuts on his head, his nose (which was bent sideways due to it breaking) and his black eye. 

"The same really." He replied. "I'll go." 

"No don't." Hermione couldn't believe that she wanted Snape to stay. "We both need someone to talk to and well" 

"I believe that I should not tell you, as it would" 

"Well we may as well." Snape looked at her. What harm could it do? 

"Very well." He sat down on the floor next to her. "On my way up here I heard you saying about your parents" he stopped and looked at her. 

"They never stop arguing. Always, every day they argue. It hurts." Hermione sniffed and Snape handed her his handkerchief. "Thanks." She said. 

"Parents do argue." 

"Yes, but not as bad as mine." She replied miserably. "I had an old sister once." 

"Had?" 

"Yes. She killed herself, because of all the arguing. Took an overdose of painkillers. I found her lying in her bed, asleep. I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't. She was all cold. On the floor was a note, it said 'I can't live with this arguing good bye, I love you all' I thought my parents would stop arguing. Even at the wake they argued in the kitchen." 

"How old were you?" 

"Six." Snape swallowed a lump in his throat. "Now they are getting a divorce." 

"That's not too bad. My parents divorced when I was very young." Snape pattered her cold hand. 

"They did?" 

"Yes. My father was a Dutchman, and my mother was the daughter of a rich Welsh bureaucrat. Both families disapproved of the marriage but couldn't intervene. Soon after I was born they started to argue. Then all I knew was that one day my father walked out with a bag. I thought he would come back, and I used to sit and watch from the window. One day I asked my mother 'When's daddy coming back?' she told me that he never was, and that he had found someone else. When I was six, my parents were killed in a car accident, both of them - they'd been on the way to the courts to battle out who got me. My uncle and his sister took me in. My unlce abused me, badly. He was sent to Azakaban when I was sixteen." Snape was shocked with himself for volunteering this sort of information, but for once he did not feel ashamed of his past.

"Was your mum a witch?" Hermione enquired fascinated by the information Snape was providing about his personal life. 

"No." 

"That sounds awful." 

"Not as bad as what happened to you." 

"But your whole world fell apart when you were six, mine is still falling apart." Snape looked at her. 

"Hermione." He spoke softly. "I lost the people close to me, before I was old enough to understand. I can't even remember my father, or my mother that well. You lost someone that you were close to." 

"What's" 

"I'm a homosexual." Hermione stared dumbstruck at him. 

"Well they say it's the person you least expect." 

Snape smiled. "Yes they do indeed." 

"And they others won't accept you?" 

"Can you read minds?" 

"No" 

"Well" They sat in silence for a while. 

"Your problem is" they both began to say. 

"You first." Snape motioned with his hand. 

"No you." 

"Hermione" 

"Oh ok. I was going to say your problem can be resolved." 

"As was I. But I may as well try and catch the wind." 


	20. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Twel...

Trouble in the Staff Room  
Chapter 12: Memories 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked Snape, after he had come out with the outrageous comment about catching the wind. 

"Nothing really. Resolving my problem, well it would be a lot easier to catch the wind." 

"Donovan." 

"Yes." 

Silence once more filled the room. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking at the numerous cuts on Snape's face. 

"Oh, I fell down the stairs." Hermione looked at him. "Stupid I know." 

"You can't keep telling lies you know. There has to be some stage when you have to tell the truth, and well no one is going to believe you." 

"That is more than true." Snape's expressing glazed over and he stared out to the stars. "No one would ever believe it." 

"What?" 

"Oh nothing." 

"Come on really happened?" 

"Filch beat me up." Hermione looked horrified. 

"Why?!" 

"Because" he shrugged. 

"You don't know?" 

"No." 

More silence followed. 

* * * 

Professor Dumbledore woke up suddenly. He had, had a nightmare. One that he couldn't explain nor had any wish to explain. 

* * * 

Remus Lupin sat in his room. He thought about Snape, and how he had changed from when he had first met him on the train coming to Hogwarts. 

~FLASHBACK~ 

"Hi. Any of these seats taken?" A tall black haired lad, his hair stuck out everywhere and was a complete mess. 

"No, feel free to take them." The other boy answer, he to had black hair. 

"Great! Come on guys." Three other lads and a girl walked into the compartment. 

They sat in silence; not one of them spoke. 

"We're at such close quarters I feel compelled to introduce myself." The lad that had spoken at first said, breaking the silence. He had a posh accent. Obviously a well to do child. "I'm James Thomas Potter." He held out his hand. 

"Hi, Severus Snape." Snape answered shaking his hand. 

"Remus Lupin." A second, smaller boy with blonde hair, he too had a Welsh accent, but not as strong as Snape's. 

"Bore da." 

"Ble rydych chi'n byw?" 

"Rydw I'n dod o Caerfyriddin. Maen nhw'n byw yn Abertawe. Chwi?" 

"Caerdydd." 

"Okay guys, cut with the Welsh now!" a third black haired boy said. The others laughed. "Sirius Black, comedian and practical joker at your service." He bowed and they laughed again. 

A small rat faced boy, hidden slightly in the corner. 

"PPeter Pettigrew." He stammered. 

"Lily Evans." The only female of the group spoke up. She was beautiful; her green eyes shone like emeralds. Snape could not take his eyes of them. 

The journey rattled on and the got talking about Hogwarts and their families, the latter subject Snape was very reluctant to disclose, and they didn't pressure him into it. By half time, they had grown weary and begun to get fed up. 

Snape was sitting in a corner of the carriage, with a sketchbook in his hand, scribbling away. James and Sirius were playing cards, Lily was reading, Remus was trading Chocolate Frog Cards with Peter. 

"What are you drawing?" James asked eventually. Snape turned the notebook around to show them. It was a drawing of the four of them, doing what they had been doing. 

"Say, that's brilliant!" They all got up to admire the picture. 

"Can you do anymore creative things?" Lily asked sweetly. 

"Well, I can play the guitar, and sing." 

"Neat. I play trumpet." James added. 

"I play guitar as well.." Sirius said, "Badly of course." 

"I play piano." Remus added his little bit to the conversation. 

"I" but Peter never finished his sentence. He was left standing ignored in the corner. 

"I can sing." Lily said in a shy voice. 

"Hey, maybe we could put a band together? At Hogwarts, you know." Sirius suggested. 

"Yes, old boy, but remember we may all be in different houses." 

"I got to go to the toilet." Snape muttered putting down his sketchpad. 

"Sev, we're getting near the school, can't you wait it out?" Remus asked. 

"No, I'm bursting." Snape opened the compartment door and slipped out. 

"Hey, how about we play a 'Welcome to the Gang' trick on him?" Sirius suggested as soon as Snape was well away from the compartment. 

"Yeah!" They all agreed, except. 

"No." Remus said. 

"Why not?" Lily asked. 

"Itwell it wouldn't be right." They all threw their books at him. 

"Don't be a wet blanket!" 

They set about setting up what they considered a funny trick. But secretly they all knew that it was not going to be funny. 

Snape came back a couple of minutes after they had set the trick up. Luckily the toilets were at the back end of the train and they were up near the front. 

"Back." He said slipping back in. He saw them all sitting looking at him, with smiles on their faces. "What?" he said smiling also. 

"Severus, you're flying low there mate." James nodded in his direction. 

"Oops." Snape went red and fumbled for the fly on his jeans. He sat down, realising that it was stuck and not going to give. He picked up his notebook. Someone had drawn moustaches all over his people. 

He felt the anger rise within him. He took his drawing seriously. Everyone, except for Remus and Lily burst into floods of laughter. 

Then they noticed the hurt look on his face. 

"We're" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Snape shouted at them. They fell silent. "You may think that a joke like this is funny, but it's not." He put the notebook in his trunk, and sat back against the seat. Not bothering that everyone sitting opposite him could see down his open fly. 

The rest of the journey went by without anyone speaking, or anyone doing anything. 

From that day forward, Snape was one of James Potter's enemies. 

~PRESENT DAY~ 

"If Sirius hadn't played that joke on Snape, we would have all been friends." Lupin shrugged, undressed and got into bed.


	21. Trouble in the Staff Room - Chapter Thir...

Trouble in the Staff Room  
Chapter 13: Finale

Professor McGonagall woke up, she wasn't sure what time it was, but Snape wasn't in the room. 

"Bugger." She said. 

* * * 

Dumbledore was tired. He had been awake all night, since he had that disturbing dream. His past was beginning to haunt him, and by Jove! He wasn't going to allow that to happen. 

* * * 

Snape looked at the sleeping figure of Hermione, her head upon his shoulder. He saw how peaceful she looked and smiled. 

"Hermione." He said softly. 

She began to stir. 

"Hum" she replied 

"It's time that you went back to your dormitory." 

"What time is it?" 

Snape looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Nearly seven." 

"Shit." 

"Watch your" 

"Language." Hermione finished. "Sorry, okay, well night." 

"Night." Hermione stood up and stretched. She gave Snape one last reassuring look and headed down the stairs. 

"At least someone is happy." He pulled himself painfully to his feet. "Bye." He said looking up at the sky. The stars had died a long time ago. He set off at a quick snail crawl to the Hospital Wing. 

* * * 

Professor Binns thought about his letter, what did he need to say? 

* * * 

Hagrid woke up. He had a spitting headache. 

"I knew I shouldn' 'ave drunk sa much las' nigh'." He muttered. 

* * * 

Snape had managed to get back to the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey had woken up and started to do the rounds. He lay back and thought about the conversation he had, had with Hermione. Had he been right to tell her? 

* * * 

Draco Malfoy woke up. It was a quarter past seven. Today was the day that he started to put his father's plan into action. Over the night he had thought it through and decided that the cause was right. 

* * * 

Hermione sat at the breakfast table, trying not to fall asleep in her bowl of corn flakes. 

"You ok Herm?" Harry asked. 

"Just tired." She muttered in reply. 

"Me too." Ron yawned. 

"Me three." 

The three friends laughed. 

Hermione looked up at the staff table, Snape wasn't there, and that wasn't all together surprising thinking the state he had been in last night. 

The owl post arrived and one black owl flew towards Hermione. She was a bit flabbergasted, as she didn't know anyone who would send her a letter by owl post. 

The owl dropped the letter on her plate and flew off again. Nervously Hermione opened it. 

Hermione, 

My divorce from your mother has come through. I'm living with Sandy you know the receptionist at work? Well she has kindly put me up until I find somewhere else to live. 

Hope you are well 

Hugs and kisses 

Dad. 

Hermione re-read the letter. She knew her dad and Sandy had gone to school together and were good friends, she had even called her "Auntie Sandy" when she was little, but. how could her dad do something like that? 

"What are you reading Mudblood." Malfoy said, coming up behind her and taking the letter. 

"HEY!" Hermione shouted, trying to get the letter off him, but he held it above her head. 

Harry and Ron jumped up. 

"Give her the letter back Malfoy," Harry said. 

"Are you going to make me, scar head?" 

"Yea." 

"And whose army?" Crabbe and Goyle, who were as usual flanking him laughed. 

"Me." Ron spoke up. 

"Oh, I so sorry, Weasel, but I can't be bother to fight someone like you your mum probably wouldn't have enough money to pay for bandages." Malfoy cleared his throat. He began to read out loud in a posh voice. "'Hermione, My divorce from your mother has come through. I'm living with Sandy you know the receptionist at work? Well she has kindly put me up until I find somewhere else to live. Hope you are well. Hugs and kisses Dad'." Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy burst into fits of laughter. "Ha! Mudblood doesn't even have parents! HA! Potter, maybe you can give her a few tips." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. 

* * * 

Severus looked over to Remus Lupin. Lupin was a handsome man. Sleek grey hair, soft eyes, and a wonderful smile. He didn't smile with his mouth but with his eyes. For some reason Snape was attracted to him, but he knew that Lupin would never 

* * * 

Hermione cried into her hands. She knew that everyone in the hall was looking at her, thanks to Malfoy they knew that she, Hermione Granger, didn't have proper parents and that her father had been having an affair. 

"Piss of Malfoy!" Harry said. Knowing that everyone could hear his voice. 

Malfoy laughed. 

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle, we have more important things to do than stay around with rejects." Malfoy stalked of smiling to himself. 

Crabbe and Goyle hung back. 

"Look." 

"Push off! Haven't you done enough damage?" Ron shouted at them. 

"We just wanted to." 

"GET LOST!" 

Dumbledore leaned over to McGonagall and whispered in her ear. 

"Maybe you better interfere now?" 

"Aye, Malfoy, Potter, Weasely, Granger, can you all come with me please." 

* * * 

"The idiot!" Lucius Malfoy said, staring into a crystal ball. "I told him not to get into trouble!" 

"Don't be angry, love." Narcissa said seductively stroking his neck. She bent down to look at him, all innocent. "You wouldn't want little me to get all upset now would you?" she pretended to cry into her handkerchief. 

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. Draco is not an idiot. No fruit of my loins could ever be so." 

Narcissa took his hand. 

"Come, let us finalise ideas." 

"Not now, dear." Lucius said, guessing what his wife wanted. 

"Oh but you could do that any time. Please, or don't you love me anymore?" 

"Of course I love you." Lucius kissed her on the lips. 

"Then prove it." She smiled her seductive smile. 

"Oh Narcissa," They fell down onto the bed, kissing passionately. 

* * * 

"Now lads. I want you to all explain to me what that fiasco was about at breakfast?" Professor McGonagall asked. Her mouth, as Harry noticed, was deadly thin. 

"Nothing." Malfoy said smirking 

"Don't you tell me nothing, young man." 

"He insulted Hermione!" Ron shouted. 

"I know he did, Ronald. I just need to know why you thought it necessary to exchange insults in front of the entire school!" 

There was silence. 

"Do you think language like that, Potter, is appropriate in front of the lower years?" 

"No miss." Harry replied, looking into the floor. Wishing it would swallow him up. 

"No miss is correct. Now you are all on detention." 

"But." 

"Don't but me Malfoy!" 

* * * 

Severus sat in the staff room; he couldn't concentrate on the work he had to complete. His mind was elsewhere. 

* * * 

Hermione ran up to the Astronomy tower - tears in her eyes. She couldn't take this anymore. Throughout the day people had been staring. Some people had even been avoiding her. 

* * * 

Snape could no longer deny it. He was in love with Remus Lupin. 

* * * 

Lucius looked at his sleeping, naked wife. He couldn't understand how anyone could shun this kind ofpleasure. It wasn't normal for a man to love another man. It was bad. It was evil. 

* * * 

"Hermione!" Harry shouted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. 

"She's not there." Lavender Brown said, coming slowly down the stairs. 

"Have you seen here?" 

"No." 

"Okay, well if you do." 

"Tell her you were looking for her?" 

"Yeah, thanks Lavender." 

* * * 

Professor Flitwick had been ignoring Professor Snape all through the new term and it was getting harder and harder to do so. 

He confessed to himself that Filch beating him up was not a good idea, but it did tell Snape where his place was, and that was certainly not a school. 

What shocked him, was that none on the parents knew yet! Surely the Board would have informed all the new pupils parents! 

* * * 

Severus took a deep breath. He raised his fist to knock on the door of Lupin's office. He stopped and lowered his fist. 

"No, I can't do it." He said to himself aloud. He turned and walked off feeling like a coward. 

* * * 

Hagrid was woken by a knock on his cabin door. Fang leapt up and began to bark at the door. 

"Hol' on! Hol' on! I'm comin'!" 

* * * 

Dumbledore was having a hard time locating the old Hogwarts band members. 

"There must be still some that are alive, willing, and able to play!" he said and in his frustration threw down his quill, splattering his books with ink. "Bugger." 

* * * 

"Hermione, com' in, com' in. What can I do fer ya?" Hagrid asked inviting Hermione in. 

"Nothing, I just need to talk." Hermione sat down. 

"Is it abou' yer parents?" 

"Oh, Hagrid, the whole schools talking about it! I don't want it to happen I really don't." she broke down in tears. 

"Ther' ther' Hermione." Hagrid said patter her gently on her back. "Don' cry." 

* * * 

Snape sank into his office chair. 

"I have to tell him, I have to tell him." He said over and over to himself. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back his attraction. 

There was a knock on his office door. 

"Come in." 

Remus Lupin walked in. 

"Hi, Sev, I wanted to ask you something about Defence against the Dark Arts. I need someone to help me in a lesson next Friday afternoon, now I know that you are free then, and I also know that" Snape look Lupin's hand. "Sev." 

"Remus, I love you." 

For a moment, he was startled. 

"Wellthanks Severus but" he took his hand from Snape's. "I'm sorry, you know I'm not gay." 

"Yes, I know, but II still love you." 

"Hey, don't take this harshly, but I don't love you, not in the way you claim to love me. I love you as a friend and nothing more than that. Now, I think I better go and find someone else to help me." Lupin turned and left the office. 

Snape sank back down again, put his head in his hands and cried. 

* * *

Snape sat alone in his office. Tears rolled down his face and he felt like dying. The one person he loved had deserted him. The one person that he needed to survive had left him. How could he continue with his life? 

* * * 

Hermione sat and cried. The emotions within her body were getting too much to hold within the walls of her, she had to let them out. When she thought of Malfoy her blood boiled, and she needed someway of letting her anger go. 

* * * 

Lucius stroked Narcssia's soft black hair, she was sleeping peacefully and he no longer thought of trying to watch his son, but with the instinct every male feels when will a beautiful female. 

* * * 

Draco kicked himself. He had got a detention, and probably failed his father, he knew that his father was watching him, he knew that. He knew that he would have seen his failure and would be getting ready to punish him in someway. 

He couldn't bare the thought of being punished by his father, his step mother had her wrapped round his little finger. That was something else he couldn't admit to, he was like Hermione. His mother had walked out on his father; he couldn't stand the thought of having something in common with that filthy mudblood. 

"STOP IT!" He shouted. People in the common room turned to look at him. "Sorry." He said meekly. 

* * * 

Lupin leaned on his office door. He took deep breaths. 

"Calm down." He told himself. "It's okay, Severus fancies you, but that's okay. No need to over react." 

He sat down. 

Severus is an ok guy. He thought. A little image of James Potter popped up in his mind. It pointed a warning finger at him. It was like a play, forming in his mind. 

"Snape is a Slytherin." James Potter said in an almost shocked half admiring tone. 

"I know, but does that matter?" Remus asked in reply. 

"You've got a point." James agreed. 

He knew that James wouldn't be bothered, and let him get on with it. But another person sprung to mind. 

"A SLYTHERIN? YOU THINK THAT GOING OUT WITH A SLYTHERIN IS OKAY?!" Sirius' voice boomed out. 

"Sirius, so what if he's a Slytherin? Haven't you forgotten what he put himself through to protect wizard-kind?" Lupin tried to plead. 

"Change the subject why don't you? The point is, Snape is a Slytherin, he hates us and we hate him. You want to actually go out with him and see nothing wrong in that?" 

"There is nothing wrong!" Lupin slowly began to lose his temper. 

"Remus, my friend, you have been bewitched." Sirius turned away from him, saying a lot about what he currently thought of Lupin. 

"Sirius, come on, Snape's one off us now." James tired using some of his new-found wisdom. 

"Snape? One of us? Don't make me laugh James." This was getting ludicrous. 

The play went on and on, the tension rose and rose, the shouting got worse until James and Sirius turned into Remus' parents. 

"What's with you woman?" Ifan Lupin, his father, asked his wife, noticing that she looked grumpy. 

"Nothing." Lynette Lupin, his mother, replied. 

"There is. Tell me." he asked gently. 

"It's you." Lynette put down the potatoes she had been busy peeling and turned to her husband. 

"Me?" Ifan looked taken back. 

"Yes!" his mother threw down the potato peeler. "If it hadn't been for your stupid argument Remus wouldn't have run off into the woods and got himself bitten!" she was referring to when Remus had been bitten by the wolf under a full moon. 

"My argument? That's rich coming from you! You turned it into an argument." They began to argue. 

"Don't talk crap." 

"Me talk Crap? What have you been speaking for the last five years? Utter bull shit that's what." 

"STOP!" Remus shouted aloud. Each one of the voices they now became visions. They encircled him. Glaring at him and each other. 

"It's you're fault." His mother shouted. 

"It's all you're fault." His father added. 

"You want to go with a Slytherin, traitor." A young Sirius said 

"Don't listen to them Remus, be who you want to be." James' voice was weakest of them all, drowned out by the angry shouting tones of the rest. 

They pushed Remus into a corner, continuing with their deadly chant. 

"It's my fault." He said in a strangled voice. "It's all my fault." 

The visions and the voices vanished leaving Lupin sobbing in the corner, repeating "it's my fault" clutching his head as though he was in agonising pain.

* * * 

Hermione was still in Hagrid's cabin. She hadn't any idea about how long she had been there, her only clue was that night was falling. 

"Hermione." A gentle voice asked her. She found herself sitting up. "Welcom' bac' ter the land o' the livin'" Hagrid grinned and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. 

"Thank you," she took the mug. 

"Yer bin asleep fer a while. Thought 'bou' wakin' yer up, but Idecided against it like. How yer feelin'?" 

"Funny." 

"Understandable, Professor McGonagall, said yer can stay 'ere or yer can go and stay in her office." 

"Why?" 

"Wellpeople will be starin' at yer and givn' yer funny looks."

* * * 

Snape walked slowly up to the top of the astronomy tower. He had only one thing on his mind. 

* * * 

"Professor Lupin" Harry pushed open the door to Lupin's office. "SIR!" he saw Lupin slummed against the wall with his head in his hands. 

"I'm okay." Lupin replied shakily. 

"Sir, I can't find Hermione any where." 

"Okay, I'll come and help look." 

"You don't have." 

"I want to." Lupin interrupted. 

* * * 

"Hagrid I have to do something." Hermione said, handing the cup back. 

"Sure" 

"Alone." 

* * * 

Snape stood on the ledge; he looked down at the floor below him. It was reaching up to him; he knew what he had to do. 

* * * 

Hermione set off towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but something made her turn around and run towards the astronomy tower. 

* * * 

"I" when he got to ten he was going to jump. 

* * * 

Hermione quickened her pace. Luckily, the corridors were deserted so there were no obstacles preventing her from reaching her destination. 

* * * 

"6." 

"STOP!" Hermione flung back the door, so that it bounced off the wall behind her. Snape was startled. 

"Hermione." 

"Stop, I can't let you do this." She walked briskly up to him, took his arm, and tried to pull him off the ledge. 

"Hermione please, you don't understand." Snape said resisting her. "I have to do this." 

"No you don't, you just need help that's all. Please" 

"Hermione how did you know?" 

"Doesn't matter, just please?" she looked at him. 

"Hermione!" Harry shouted from behind her. 

"Harry stay there." She called. "Come on, don't do this." 

"You don't understandI have to do thisI can't go onit's getting too much." 

"What is?" 

"I've seen the way some of the staff look at me, I've been shunned from society in the village, I've been beaten up and I am sure that Malfoy is plotting something." 

"Severus!" Lupin said, seeing the situation. 

"Remus." 

"Severus, don't be such a stupid bastard!" 

"Think of your friends." Hermione said. 

"WHO???" Snape challenged. 

"Me." A voice from the shadows said. They all turned round. Albus Dumbledore stepped from them. "Don't look so surprised. I come here more than you do. I have seen and heard what you and Miss Granger talk about." 

"I'm your friend." Hermione said quietly. 

"Me too." Harry added. 

"Me three." They all looked at Remus. "Just trying to lighten the situation" 

"Severus, you have friends, friends who accept you and are willing to help you. Please don't do it." 

"Please." 

"Please." 

"Please. Severus, I don't love you as a lover, but as a friend I do. I don't want to lose another friend please." 

Severus looked around the room. Then he looked back at his way out. 

"Don't take the easy option." Slowly he stepped down from the ledge. Lupin and Hermione flung their arms round his neck. Snape broke down in tears. 

"You stupid bugger." Lupin said. 

* * * 

Lucius Malfoy barged into the Entrance Hall. He saw Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, and Dumbledore sat on the steps with Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger. 

"Dumbledore, tell me this instant was is going on!?" he demanded. 

"Nothing, Lucius. Professor Snape here had a little fall down the stairs that's all." Dumbledore replied curtly. 

"Why is he." He pointed to Snape. "Still here?" 

"Why I don't know what you mean?" 

"Hedidn't he threaten my son?" 

"No." 

"Draco." 

"I couldn't do it dad." A voice said from behind him. Lucius spun round to face his son. "It wasn't right. But I will do this." He swung his fist back and punched his father clean on the nose. Lucius staggered backwards. And the people cheered. 

* * * 

Later that evening 

"Severus" Lupin said, awkwardly. 

"It's okay." Snape answered 

"You don't know what I was going to say." 

"So? It's still okay." 

"Oh ok then. Well what I want to say is thatI don't want to become romantically involved but I do want to help youwe might be able to help each other." 

"Yeah." Lupin hugged Snape. 

THE END


End file.
